Drifting Wolf
by Shasta Ally Cheetah Kat
Summary: A wolf travels the land to find out why she was born in this world along with some friends of course.
1. Chapter 1

**Shasta: A redo of Drifting Wolf cause the first was…not so great.**

**Blueshadow: And idiotic…**

**Shasta: Humph…*Glares at a mirror obviously glaring at Blue***

**Blueshadow: Yeah like that's going to work.**

**Shasta: Jackass…**

**Blueshadow: I HEARD THAT! *stares strangling self***

Abandoned

A young White wolf with black markings of a cheetah on her face and tail was born along with her brother a white and blue wolf. The brownish black wolf with a blood like tail looked at the child in fear; she had a third eye on her forehead. The brown wolf started feeling rage boil up in him, he yelled at his mate.

"What kind of demonic child have you brought in this world?!"He yelled at the Bluish silver Cheetah. (I know I'm weird it's not really full of wolves but it's still a wolf story)

"Demonic? This child is not a Demon! She's a Cheewolsky not a demon!"She yelled back in reply. (Let me clear this up Cheewolsky means Cheetah/Wolf/Husky mix)

"Then if she isn't a demon…WHAT IS SHE?! Do you really think that random Beast's would have a third eye huh?!"

"N-no…but still she…"

"I don't care! She's a demon and everyone knows it! A child is not supposed to be born with a third eye same goes for humans as well."He told her simply not wanting to start a fight with his love.

"Even if she is one…we should still care for her…"She replied as she snuggled the two young pups.

"No…she should not even be here…this child…this child is the child of Malefore…not us."

"What are you talking about?! She's our child! You and I know very well that Malefore died a long time ago!"

"Yes…he did die but he must have recreated half of himself to be that child, while the rest…is no where to be found."

"Y-you can't be serious!"She said as she turned to her young pup.

"…Forgive me for doing this but…she…is not one of us."

With that said, he Brown wolf quickly snatched up the white pup with black marks, and started to painfully inject his fangs into her, making the poor pup scream in pain. The Blue Cheetah told him to stop but he wouldn't listen, tears ran over her face as she saw her child being slowly killed. Once he thought she was dead he threw her in the icy cold river where a blizzard flew over. The Blue cheetah tried to stop him from doing so but was sill in pain after the birth.

'I'm sorry…Eclipse.' He said to himself as he threw her in the river never to be seen again…

End Chapter

**Shasta: I wouldn't give u that bloody part, best if it's not known…anyways if u like the story review Pwease…?**

**Blueshadow: No one's going to review Shasta…**

**Shasta: What why not?**

**Blueshadow: No one seems to like Wolves.**

**Shasta: B-but wolves' r awesome!**

**Blueshadow: To u…but to others…nah**

**Shasta: *sobs***


	2. Chapter 2

**Shasta: second Chapter of Drifting Wolf!**

**Blueshadow: I'm surprised that u even started on this…isn't u supposed to be making a comic?**

**Shasta: Yeah…**

**Blueshadow: Then skip the story and make the comic!**

Experiments

The young pup washed up on the shore where humans found her, they saw she had a third eye mark…where did she come from they wondered but they took her in a libratory where they will experiment on her. The young pup opened her eyes a little only to see a white room filled with machinery she was on a table.

"Experiment 6778…Underworld Beast Guardian of both Anubis and Cerberus."One of the humans said.

The pup started to think…was that her name Experiment 6778? (Anyone who read Art Wars will now know what happened to Lavi and Jerome)

"Let's start the experiment."The human said as they started to stick in painful needles making the young pup cry in pain.

Painful shocks came through like a never ending shooting of a gun, dying slowly in pain.

Eighteen years later

The experiment still went on, she was still in terrible pain, the young pup was now eighteen years old, being a Guardian she ages like a human but once she reaches age eighteen she will stay that age. In pain emotions stirred and she started to become a black demon wolf with five tails, horns, and bone wings. In fear the humans tried to run but she killed each and every one of them, she escaped and turned back to her wolf form and went to sleep in the forest of the shadow moon.

The next morning the wolf woke up and found another wolf that looked like her but with blue markings and sky blue eyes.

"W-who are you?"She asked.

"I'm you…well used to be."The other wolf replied.

"Me you can't be me…"

"Whether you believe me or not is your choice my name is Lavi by the way."

"…My name is Experiment 6778…"The wolf replied.

"Ehhh that's just a code name your real name is Jerome."Lavi told her.

"Jerome…that's my name how do you know?"

"Well I used to be your split personality but…the experiment they did on you made me come out of your body into a living split personality."Lavi replied.

"I see…does that mean our blood is the same?"Jerome asked.

"Of course that means were sisters now!"Lavi told her.

"…I see…"

"You look hungry let's go hunting."Lavi told her once more as they disappeared into the forest.

End Chapter

**Shasta: Had to make it short cause' of internet problems.**

**Blueshadow: And comic problems…**


End file.
